


Damn Your Eyes

by Luddleston



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/pseuds/Luddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his eyes she remembered, and his eyes that made her fall in love. And just when she thought she got away from them, another man with the same eyes walked into her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much of anything that has to do with Aerith post-Zack's death. So, here is a thing.

She had once remarked that his eyes were beautiful, and although he laughed and joked about it, she meant it. They drew her in the same way she always imagined an open sky would, but instead of feeling hopeless and lost in an expanse of blue, she was comforted and felt safe. For the time she knew him, Zack was her sky. Her world was somewhat dark and lonely under the plate, but he was like a ray of sunlight, crashing straight into her life with a brightness she had never felt before. 

Aerith was looking into his eyes when she realized she was in love with him. It was just before she left for Niebelheim, and she wanted to say something, but the words caught in her throat. She decided she could always tell him when he got back. Still, while he was gone, those words ate her from the inside. “I love you.” It didn’t take that much to say. She signed all her letters to him with “love, Aerith”, anyways. 

While he was there, she tried to call him. Reception was terrible, and she barely got out a hello before they were cut off. Apparently, he climbed onto a very tall building trying to get a cell signal, and they were able to have a somewhat longer conversation the next day. At the end of it, she finally said it, but static fizzled from the other end as soon as the first syllable left her lips. He hadn’t heard her.

She never spoke to him again. She dreamt of blue eyes often, of Zack standing against an endless sky. The sky didn’t suck her in like she thought it would in her dreams. Zack’s eyes were more of a magnet than any sky, blue or red or black or anything in between. 

Cloud showed up in her life just as she thought she might be getting over Zack, but one look at him made her realize that those blue eyes still had a hold over her. His were exactly the same, the strange shade that made it seem like you were looking out a window. 

Internally, she cursed those eyes for somehow managing to get a grip around her heart that she couldn’t break free of. She didn’t love Cloud, she realized, she just loved the fact that he reminded her of Zack. She was never going to get that boy who fell through her ceiling out of her head.


End file.
